Encantador de Serpientes
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Ser lider es igual a ser un fénix. Siempre te levantas de las cenizas.—SasuSaku, SuiKa.
1. ūnus

**Dedicatoria: **A McSuave que siempre esta alli para apoyarme con mis traducciones.

* * *

「Encantador de Serpientes」

Esta época del año era hermosa—el mismo comienzo del otoño con el cielo en su momento mas azul y los arboles lenta, lentamente comenzando a soltar una hoja a la vez. La brisa es fresca y bienvenida después de una estación llena de calor insoportable y aire seco y la aldea entera parece estar disfrutando de la humedad. La tarde es fresca; el sol lentamente descendiendo del cielo, controlando el viento y haciendo una combinación perfecta de clima.

El estaba parado en el balcón de su oficina, las manos tomando los rieles de metal y observando la aldea con una aprobación escondida en su único ojo. Hacia esto con frecuencia, quedarse parado en el balcón y observando la ciudad que se levanto de la nada rebosar de vida; aldeanos merodeando por allí, comerciantes haciendo saber su última venta, y shinobi caminando entre ellos, apaleados y con moretones de otra misión exitosa.

Otogakure era reflejo de un buen trabajo.

—Sensei!

Escucho tres sonidos sordos y se volteo lentamente para admitir a sus estudiantes.

—Ya regresamos con el gato!

Todos estaban sucios—ropa llena de tierra y lodo, brazos y cada centímetro de su piel roja y llena de arañazos. Parecía que habían tenido mas problemas de los que él originalmente había pensado.

Sonrió con altanería. —Bien hecho.

Uno de los dos niños corrió hacia él, dándole el gato negro.

—Espantapájaros siempre se anda escapando, — continuo él, evasivo. —Y como es que lograron capturarlo?

Observo cómo se quitaban sus cascos, haciendo una mueca al ver como los cascos daban lugar a aun más rasguños en sus cuerpos.

— Ryuu tuvo un plan, — la única niña de los tres dijo a regañadientes. —lo acorralamos en el callejón donde Yukio lo atrapo.

—Ya veo, — dijo él asintiendo en señal de aprobación, dos de sus dedos rascando la cabeza del gato. —Bien. Es todo por hoy.

—Eso es todo?!

Él hizo una pausa, dio media vuelta, le dio una mirada a la niña y enarco una ceja.

—Llamas a _eso_ entrenar?!

—A que llamas entrenamiento tu, Eiko?

Ella lo miro furiosa con sus ojos cafés, resoplando y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. —No sé, un combate? Una pelea para ver quién puede sujetar al otro primero? Todo menos perseguir a un _gato _por toda la aldea!

El asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, poniéndose en cuclillas y soltando al gato; observo como corrió hacia su oficina, y se fue a esconder rápidamente bajo los muebles. Su ojo se levanto para ver a la enojada niña por debajo de sus obscuras pestañas, sus labios en un estado neutral. Ya había entendido que siempre hay un cabeza hueca en cada equipo. Eiko parecía que iba a ser la de él.

—Veo que no entendieron para nada el propósito de su misión.

—Che?

—Explíquenme sus tácticas, antes de que atraparan a Espantapájaros, — se elevo a su altura normal, las puntas de su haori color lavanda moviéndose con la suave brisa. —Adelante…Yukio?

El pequeño niño rubio paso saliva, antes de explicar sus intentos inútiles de atrapar al gato individualmente; las espinas en los arbustos en el bosque, el accidente en los campos de entrenamiento y todas las canastas destruidas de los aldeanos antes de que se reagruparan y a regañadientes decidieran formar un plan.

El los había enviado a su sesión de entrenamiento desde el mediodía; ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Les tomo un buen rato darse cuenta, pero no se les ocurrió porque habían sido exitosos.

—Ya veo, — dijo él. —Entonces _trabajaron juntos _para capturar a Espantapájaros.

Todos hicieron una pausa y los azules ojos de Ryuu se iluminaron.

—Una lección de trabajo en equipo, Sensei?

—Así es.

—Bah!, — Eiko hizo un puchero. —Me voy. Supongo que mañana volveremos a hacer jardinería?

Su único ojo brillo con un poco de diversión. —Quien sabe.

Ella lo volvió a mirar con furia antes de irse, sus compañeros siguiéndola después de despedirse con más amabilidad. El los vio desaparecer de su vista, y las orillas de sus labios se movieron. Unos minutos después su humor se torno serio mientras que los pensamientos del progreso de la aldea lo consumieron.

Apenas tenía veintidós, y su remolino de emociones finalmente estaba en paz después de toda una vida de enojo. El reconstruir la aldea comenzó justo en cuanto termino la Cuarta Guerra de Shinobi, al encontrar sobrevivientes de los experimentos de Orochimaru luchando por sobrevivir en la aldea asolada. Una aldea mas como aliado le servía bien a las aldeas ahora que había paz y un líder había sido asignado para subir al poder y hacer un asentamiento formal en vez de uno provisional.

Y quien mejor para liderar a Otogakure que el hombre que vivió allí por casi tres años?

Uchiha Sasuke no tuvo otra opción mas que cortar sus apenas recobrados lazos con sus compañeros de equipo y aceptar la posición, convirtiéndose en Otokage y proveer a los caprichosos ciudadanos un tipo de motivación. No había sido un buen comienzo, pero un sistema fue establecido y la academia fue inaugurada y Uzumaki Karin apareció en su puerta, enojada y rehusándose a vivir en otro aldea que no fuera esta con nadie que no fuera él.

—Oye, idiota.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Sasuke se digno a darle una mirada. —No deberías estar en otra parte.

—No deberías estar trabajando?

El se burlo. —Estaba lidiando con los monstruos.

Karin resoplo, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. —La aldea no está muy feliz con el relajo que causar, sabes.

—Lo supuse. — volvió a ver la aldea por un segundo antes de darle la espalda a la vista y caminar hacia su oficina. —Como está el hospital?

Ella se sentó en una de las dos sillas posicionadas frente a su escritorio, cruzando una pierna y recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano. —Bien. Obviamente, porque yo lo estoy manejando.

—Pero?

Karin se burlo mientras el alzo la cara, su único ojo viendo sus payasadas con molestia.

—Necesitamos más médicos, Sasuke.

El se le quedo mirando.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, — Suspiro ella. —No soy doctor, tú lo sabes. Solo soy un sensor.

—Entonces que estas pidiendo?

Los rojos ojos de Karin se encontraron con los suyos, una sola ceja se levanto como si eso explicara que tan ciego se hacía aparentar. —Consígueme a Haruno Sakura para que podamos entrenar a nuestros shinobi y kunoichi para que se conviertan en médicos.

Su mandíbula se tenso y paso saliva con la suficiente fuerza para causarle molestia a su nuez. Denegar su petición estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero el lado racional de él sabia que lo que ella decía—mas bien demandaba—era correcto. El bienestar de la aldea dependía de ello. Karin no era medico, pero sabía lo básico y lo mas que podía hacer era dejar que cualquiera que estuviera herido mordiera su brazo.

Pero dar su chakra cada vez que un shinobi golpeado venia a su puerta no era bueno. No para ella…sus ojos se desviaron a su abdomen escondido…y no era bueno para su hijo.

—Yo…—la miro con irritación. —Contactare al Hokage de Konoha.

—Bien. Y dile a ese estúpido que dije hola mientras estas en eso.

Sasuke volteo su ojo y bufo. —Qué tal si vas y das el resumen a los genin que van a salir a Iwa.

Karin le mando una mirada arrogante antes de salir. Sasuke tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta a un viejo amigo.

* * *

**Nota: **He vuelto! Y FINALMENTE despues de mucha tardanza he comenzado mi segundo multi chap fic.

Este (gracias a Dios ^^) es T, asi que espero verlas a TODAS por aqui y a TODAS comentando... ^^

Tal parece que me esta gustando hacer capitulos en un dia jajaja...

Asi que aqui les va el primero, este es mi T-rated FAVORITO...de xfucktheglasses (les). Y es asombroso y gah...no puedo decir mucho sin arruinarlo...SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR.

Gracias por seguirme niñas...es un gusto.

No olviden leer y comentar en mis otras historias...

Creo que tomare un pequeno descanso de los one-shots...No se preocupen todavia hay MUCHOS mas que voy a traducir, pero estoy enamorada de UVM esta y otra historia entonces me enfocare un poco mas en ellas...

Gracias de nuevo!

Hasta la proxima,

rxs


	2. duo

「2」

El Monumento era de un lindo color gris, alto y silencioso en el centro del cementerio. Había una rosca de flores a su alrededor, y en la base, habían más flores que los visitantes ponían en honor al ser querido que habían perdido. Los nombres estaban grabados desde la parte mas alta hasta la base, frente a la cual él estaba parado, con sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones ninja, observando los nombres de las personas que mas significaban para él.

El viento despeinaba su ya despeinado y rubio cabello; hizo un puchero, cerro sus ojos azules y dijo una rápida oración antes de mirar al cielo y observar el halcón dirigirse a la Torre del Hokage.

Suspirando, volvió a mirar el monumento una última vez antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar.

Konoha siempre era cálido; y el otoño no era ninguna excepción. El otoño era la estación que mas le gustaba ver llegar, observar las hojas de la famosa aldea lentamente volverse naranjas y amarillas antes de caer al suelo. Otoño es la estación que le hacía justicia a la aldea; los demás podrían argumentar que era la primavera o el verano, cuando las ojos estaban mas verdes. Pero el otoño….el otoño mostraba la manera gradual en que las hojas morían y daban lugar a las nuevas.

El otoño tenía un doble sentido, para las hojas.

Caminando hacia la aldea, por las calles principales, sonreía de oreja a oreja a cada uno de los aldeanos que, a su vez, lo saludaban; de una manera ambas amigable pero respetuosa. Los días cuando era visto con desprecio y disgusto ya se habían ido. Era finalmente aceptado como un héroe. Y aunque ese título venia con un rastro de sangre, lo aceptaba.

No tardo mucho en brincar a los techos, abriéndose paso al balcón de su oficina donde el halcón que había visto antes lo esperaba con paciencia.

Lo vio, medio sonriendo porque sabía de quien era —y _si sabia quien era su dueño. _

— ¿Qué traes allí para mi, eh?

Desamarro el pergamino de la pata del halcón y lo abrió, sus ojos escaneando la caligrafía y lentamente enarco las cejas en una combinación de incredulidad y humor. Volteo hacia el halcón, —Heh, mira nada más? Gracias pajarito, mandare una respuesta pronto, ¿sí?

El halcón se le quedo viendo con la cabeza inclinada, antes de despegar y desaparecer en la distancia.

Él paso una mano por su despeinado cabello, poniendo el pergamino en su escritorio antes de voltearse hacia la puerta. — ¿Moegi?

La chica apareció un segundo después. — ¿Si, Hokage-sama?

—Consígueme a Sakura-chan, ¿por favor?

Se dejo caer en su silla y mientras Moegi desaparecía, suspiro y se paso la mano por su cabello otra vez.

* * *

—De acuerdo enano. Hoy vamos a…

Sakura hizo una pausa, se puso derecha y dejo caer sus manos a sus costados.

La brisa era insistente en los campos de entrenamiento—no fría, para nada, pero caliente y refrescante. Era raro cuando la temperatura en Konoha llegaba a bajar, pero hoy no era de esos días, gracias al cielo. Ella se acomodo, medio volteando hacia su visitante escondido con una ceja enarcada y sus labios en una pequeña mueca.

Enarco la ceja, se recargo sobre una cadera y puso su mano sobre ella.

—Bueno, sal de allí.

Observo a Moegi acercarse, con una sonrisa tímida y frotando su brazo avergonzada.

—Lo siento Sakura, ya sé que le ensenas a Minori a esta hora pero, ah…

Sakura volteo a ver a la niña, con sus brazos cruzados frente a ella. Moegi había crecido con los años —un poco mas alta, un poco mas fuerte, y cuando no tenia misione, era la mensajera del Hokage. Sakura sonrió de lado a la niña sacudiendo la cabeza para que ella dejara de tartamudear y hacerle saber que no era la molestia que ella pensaba que parecía.

—Naruto-sama ha pedido que te presentes, —Termino diciendo.

Suspirando, Sakura dejo salir aire por sus labios, se volteo a Minori con una sonrisa arrepentida.

Su pupilo era un pequeño y listo idiota; doce y medio con un control excepcional de chakra. Le recordaba a ella misma, cuando tenía esa edad; superando a sus compañeros de equipo aun cuando ellos tenían enorme cantidad de poder. Ella lo había escogido personalmente, ofreciéndole convertirse en su pupilo cuando lo había visto entrenar con su equipo el dia que fue a ver a Hinata.

—Lo siento, Minori—suspiró, despeinando su cabello obscuro. — ¿Qué tal si practicas con los cachorritos lastimados en la veterinaria Inuzuka hoy? —Al ver su cara de desanimo y molestia, rápidamente agrego. — ¡_Prometo _que mañana tendremos algo de practica real!

Dio media vuelta y camino tras de Moegi; escucho a su estudiante exhalar en señal de afirmación y realmente se sintió mal. Como jefe del hospital, sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Minori siempre eran interrumpidas o tenía que hacerlo practicar en su oficina mientas ella hacia sus rondas, atendía cirugías con shinobi de alto rango—una vez, lo encontró leyendo algo de papeleo y diciéndole que un documento de cierto tipo no parecía ser benéfico. No era que supiera de lo que estaba hablando, aunque fuera muy listo.

Sakura suspiro, llegando a la calle principal de la aldea y caminando lentamente mientras saludaba a sus amigos y pacientes que alguna vez atendió.

Konoha era diferente de lo que había sido en su niñez. Todas las malas raíces habían sido arrancadas y la vida era sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad; los shinobi iban en misiones sin preocuparse por dejar su aldea vulnerable a los ataques, y su precioso Nanadaime tenía que preocupase por el papeleo más que nada.

Claro, con la paz y quietud venían sacrificios.

Sakura suspiro, sus ojos volteando a ver la dirección general que conducía al cementerio, el sentimiento de vacío que albergaba en lo hueco de su pecho le dolía de solo pensarlo.

—Hey, Sakura.

Levanto la vista, sus ojos iluminándose al ver a su más vieja amiga.

Los sacrificios vinieron de formas diferentes.

El sacrificio de Ino Yamanaka fue la muerte de su padre—muerte en acción, sin cuerpo que sepultar—y la cima de su juventud subyugada al ser dada un clan para gobernar a la edad de dieciséis. Sakura no creía que fuera si quiera _permitido _que alguien de dieciséis gobernara el clan.

— ¡Ino! —Sakura unió los brazos de las dos. —Que gusto encontrarte aquí! Señorita Interrogadora. ¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lado en particular, —Ino se encogió de hombros. —Acabo de cerrar la florería y voy a comer.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. —Si me acompañas a la oficina de Naruto, te hare compañía.

Ino se le quedo viendo, una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de dirigirse a la Torre de Hokage.

* * *

Naruto rápidamente levanto la cabeza de su escritorio, inhalando profundamente y furiosamente parpadeando para espantar el sueño.

Ella entro por la puerta, su cabeza aun volteando hacia el lobby mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y se reía a causa de una conversación que lentamente se iba deteniendo. Cuando se volteo, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle. Sakura era una de sus mejores amigas y simplemente verla—una cara familiar del pasado y el futuro, a pesar de lo cursi que se oía se recordó—era realmente calmante.

No había mucho que hubiera cambiado de su chistosa mejor amiga; el mismo pelo rosa, corto y picudo con fleco un poco mas largo que todo el resto de su cabellera y los mismo ojos verde-amarillos que brillaba aun cuando ella no se veía tan feliz. Si algo había cambiado, Naruto pensaba mientras observaba como se movía la orilla de su haori al ella dar cada paso, lo que mas podía haber cambiado de Haruno Sakura era su forma de vestir y el Sello Yin en su frente.

— ¡Hola Sakura-chan!

—Guárdatelo, idiota, se que estabas dormido, —ella lo miro con furia, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas. —Que es lo que quieres, estaba _ocupada._

Naruto se desinflo un poco, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

Se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar hacia enfrente y hacia atrás alrededor de su oficina, una mano tomando la muñeca de la otra, ambas tras su espalda. Gracias a Moegi y—cuando no estaba ocupada—Shizune, su oficina estaba _limpia._ Mas limpia de lo que normalmente la tendría. Deberían ver su cuarto; les daría una embolia o diez.

—Bueno Sakura-chan, —comenzó, aun caminando, y con el ceño fruncido. —Tengo una nueva misión para ti—una misión _larga._

Sakura resoplo. —Naruto, ambos sabemos que no estoy en servicio, ahorita—tengo que administrar el hospital y también cuidar de Minori.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. —Sakura esto es necesario.

Hizo una pausa y la miro rápidamente, esperando a que su postura se relajara.

Ella hizo un puchero, rompiendo su contacto visual y volteando a ver la alfombra naranja. Él exhalo lentamente, y sus hombros se relajaron al sentir como si hubieran domado a una bestia por unos minutos—lo suficiente para hacerle su siguiente viaje claro. Y honestamente, sobre pensarlo solo hacía que se sintiera mas nervioso de lo que debería estar—era el Hokage, ¡maldición!

Solo que Sakura tenía un horrible temperamento—peor que cuando eran niños, de hecho. Y simplemente él no sabía en donde se encontraban por el momento, ¿ok? no él y ella sino ella y el otro idiota. Naruto era toda clase de tonto y estúpido pero también era observador y sabia que su relación era delicada; tanto como intentar mandar chakra a las suelas de las sandalias de ninja para caminar sobre el agua.

—Dame más detalles, —ella le dijo, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y recargándose en su escritorio.

Observándola, Naruto pasó saliva y regreso a caminar un poco mas, asegurándose de no verla a la cara mientras le dijo, —Tu misión es irte de viaje por un tiempo…a Otogakure para ayudar a mi prima a entrenar algunos shinobis en medicina.

— ¿Qué? —

—Ahora, Sakura-chan…

—Naruto.

—Es por el bien de ambas aldeas…

—Naruto.

—Piénsalo! Son nuestros aliados…

—Naruto.

—Y todos sabemos que mi prima no sabe nada—esa perdedora—así que obviamente necesitan a alguien genial y hermosa y…

—_Naruto._

—…Si, ¿Sakura-chan?

Observo como tomaba aire, y como algunos de las orillas de su ancho obi se perdían al expandirse su diafragma. Sakura estaba apretándose la nariz, ojos medio cerrados y viendo el suelo como si estuviera pensando, contemplando…tal vez resignándose. Naruto esperaba que fuera lo último. Haría su vida más sencilla.

Odiaba a sus amigos y las discusiones de enamorados que venían con ellos.

O algo así.

—De acuerdo.

Naruto la observo desde atrás de su desgreñado cabello. — ¿Che?

No respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza, levanto la nariz en el aire y se erigió como si estuviera retando lo que sea que los Kages le fueran a aventar. No es que Naruto pensaba que fuera _para tanto;_ era solo Sasuke después de todo. Se encogió de solo pensarlo—eso podía ser bueno o podría ser malo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Hola...ugh como me tardo en subir los fics verdad...hahaha bueno en mi defensa lo iba a publicar ayer pero me he sentido mal y ugh...no pude hacer mi tributo a Sasuke-kun cuyo cumple fue ayer...

En otras cosas...gah! ALGUIEN DIGALE A KISHI QUE SE APURE Y NOS DE NUESTRO MOMENTO SASUSAKU :p

Disfruten la historia niñas. Dejen un review! EH...no se olviden. Y gracias por su paciencia :P

Pronto habra maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...al fin que estoy de vacaciones...y mi cumpleaños esta por llegar (cough30cough) asi que estoy de buen humor :P


End file.
